A plurality of valve devices for regulating the flow rate or the variation in flow of a fluid in a conduit, tube or the like are known.
French patent application No. 2 805 878, in the name of the Applicant thus proposes a flap valve device in which the valve body bears, in the closure position, on inner projections in the passage receiving said device, the transition from the open state to the closed state of said device being obtained by limited pivoting of said valve body.
However, the scope for displacing the valve body in the closure position, while maintaining tightness, is very limited and does not allow any play in the region of the control means to be taken up.
However, such play is frequently present in regulating assemblies encompassing a plurality of valve devices controlled simultaneously by a single control member.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,856,128, in the name of the Applicant, proposes a valve regulating device providing an effective seal in the closed state of the valve.
This device is in the form of a cartridge to be inserted transversely into an incision formed in the conduit, comprising, in addition to the valve body, a frame forming a support for said valve and defining a portion of said conduit, and a portion forming a plug.
This device, which requires precise mounting, especially for preserving the tightness of the conduit in which it is mounted, is awkward to install, in particular when a plurality of these devices have to be mounted simultaneously. Moreover, since the seal of the valve is attached to the outer circumference of said valve, it is constantly exposed to the flow.
Furthermore, document EP-A-0 968 360 discloses a valve regulating device intended to regulate the circulation of a fluid in the region of an opening. This device consists of a pivoting plate-shaped valve body, of an annular-shaped support body providing a seat for at least a portion of the peripheral edge of said valve body and carrying or integrating two opposing bearings mounting said valve body in a rotational manner, and of a control pin determining the position in rotation of said valve body and passing through said body by dividing it into two opposing shutter-like portions, wherein said valve body may be displaced in rotation between a totally open position, in which it opposes a minimum visible surface generated by the flow of fluid, and a closed position, in which it rests against the annular seat or seat portion provided by the support body and closes the passage through the annular support body, said device being intended to be attached in the region of the regulated opening by application of the annular support body against the edge delimiting the circumference of this opening.
This document also discloses an intake manifold integrating a plurality of such regulating devices.
However, these devices have, in particular, a poor seal in the closed state of the valve device and a complex control mechanism.